


Better Things To Do

by Kittenshift17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desire, Drabble, F/M, Irresistible, just a little taste, no self control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenshift17/pseuds/Kittenshift17
Summary: “It’s a bad idea for me to use my words right now, Princess,” he clarified.She fowned up at him as he rose to his feet, his hands itching to run over every line.“Why?” she frowned.“Because if I say what I’m thinking about doing to you in this fancy dress, we’re not gonna make it to the ball,” he confessed, cupping her delicate jaw in his huge hands and tipping her lips up to meet his own. Hermione hummed happily as she kissed him, pressing forward and feeling the full effect she had on him digging into her belly through their clothes.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Comments: 28
Kudos: 162





	Better Things To Do

Thorfinn Rowle stared as Hermione Granger waltzed out of their bedroom, dressed to the nines and ready to attend the Ministry Christmas Ball. He blinked, his eyes drinking in the sight of her and heat rushing to his groin. Sweet merciful Merlin, she was going to be the death of him. His mouth fell open as she gave him a little twirl, and he was aware from the way she began to frown that she was worried he didn’t like it, but fuck, he was speechless. Had she always been this beautiful? Was she getting more beautiful with the passing of time?

“Do I look alright?” Hermione asked, tugging self consciously at the flowing skirt when he simply stared hungrily.

Thorfinn was desperately trying to calculate how long it might take her to get redressed if he ripped that gown off her and fucked her right there on the living room floor. 

“Thorfinn?” Hermione pressed, growing nervous now. 

Thorfinn gulped, trying to close his mouth and answer her that she was the sexiest woman alive. All he managed was a grunt and a nod, his eyes feasting on the cleavage she was displaying. God, he wanted a taste. She huffed in annoyance.

“Use your words, Superstar,” she reminded him when he continued to gawk without answering her.

“Bad idea,” he managed, clearing his throat and tearing his eyes off her cleavage to fix on her perfect face. 

“I beg your pardon,” she frowned at him, looking down at the dress quickly, evidently thinking he meant the dress was the subject of his statement. 

“It’s a bad idea for me to use my words right now, Princess,” he clarified.

She fowned up at him as he rose to his feet, his hands itching to run over every line. 

“Why?” she frowned. 

“Because if I say what I’m thinking about doing to you in this fancy dress, we’re not gonna make it to the ball,” he confessed, cupping her delicate jaw in his huge hands and tipping her lips up to meet his own. Hermione hummed happily as she kissed him, pressing forward and feeling the full effect she had on him digging into her belly through their clothes. 

_Fuck it_ , Thorfinn thought when her tongue teased out to flirt with his own. _Who cared about a stupid fancy ball, anyway? He had better things to do_. His hands trailed down over her shoulders to rest on her chest and she leaned into him, kissing him harder. 

_Much better things to do!_


End file.
